Hora de castigo
by Affinitty
Summary: Ella y Alex eran muy amigos. Pero él, a diferencia de Alex, sólo había tenido unas pocas oportunidades de hablar con ella. Así que, técnicamente, no la conocía. Solo sabía que, aunque pareciese una chica tímida, siempre se metía en líos, además de que pasaba mucho tiempo con el delegado. One-shot. ArminxSucrette


Fantástico. Simplemente maravilloso.

Armin suspiró enfadado, mientras planeaba mentalmente su próxima jugada.

Su enemigo actual era listo, pero Armin confiaba en sus habilidades.

-Vamos, Nathaniel. Devuélvemelo- espetó el pelinegro al fin, al no ocurrírsele nada más inteligente que argumentar. La verdad es que estaba realmente enfadado.

No era la primera vez que le requisaban la PSP en clase. De hecho, era la tercera en la semana en que alguien lo descubría con los ojos puestos en la pequeña máquina. Pero, siempre había sido el señor Farrés el que se había encargado de su consola, la cual se la devolvía con una pequeña reprimenda al finalizar el día.

Esta vez era diferente. La profesora Delanay había dejado como responsable del curso a Nathaniel y el maldito rubio se había atrevido no sólo a confiscarle el videojuego, sino también a negarse a devolvérselo.

-Armin, lo siento, pero conoces las reglas.

-¿Cuáles reglas? ¡A mí no se me ha informado de nada! ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Exijo un abogado!

-Tú conoces las reglas. Strike tres y estas fuera. Y, si mal no me equivoco, esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que te quitan esto- diciendo "esto", Nathaniel señaló a la PSP y Armin sólo pudo bufar ante su ignorancia.

-¿"Esto"? ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo llamarla!

El rubio se cubrió el rostro con las manos e, ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero, caminó unos pasos hacia la salida de la clase de ciencias, antes de ser nuevamente interceptado por el otro chico.

-¡Oh! ¡Creo que te estas equivocando!- comentó de pronto el pelinegro, simulando una actitud desinteresada- Sí, estaba mirando mi consola. Pero…sólo la utilizaba para revisar la hora.

Armin rezó internamente a cuantos dioses conocía para que la ignorancia de Nathaniel en el asunto lo salvara. Pero, al parecer no le caía tan bien a los dioses como él creía. Nathaniel le sonrió con malicia y, con voz fingidamente inocente, contestó –Sabes las reglas. Te lo devolveré la próxima semana, a menos que tus padres vengan a recogerlo.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró Armin por lo bajo.

Nathaniel le sonrió falsamente -¿Has dicho algo?

-Nathaniel… Sólo lo tendrás en tu sala como pisapapeles. Debería bastar con un "no lo volveré a hacer"

-Lo siento, Armin- y, nuevamente, esa molesta sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Nath- llamó de pronto una chica, llamando la atención del rubio- En realidad, la sala de delegados tiene demasiadas cosas. Creo que no importaría si se lo devuelves, por esta vez.

Armin reparó por primera vez en ella. Había estado discutiendo con el delegado por varios minutos, pero como la chica permanecía totalmente callada no se había fijado en que ella estuvo todo ese tiempo al lado del delegado, escuchando todo.

-Sucrette ¿de qué lado estas?- bufó molesto el delegado, ocultando su rostro con una mano.

-¡Del tuyo, por supuesto!- mencionó ella, sonrojándose y agachando la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada de haberse inmiscuido en la discusión.

Armin se molestó. ¿Quién se creía ese rubio para tratarla así, como si fuera su jefe? Iba a protestar contra ello, cuando la joven subió la mirada hacia sus ojos y, observándolo fijamente, comentó –Parece importante para él, Nath.

El pelinegro no pudo sino sonreír. Por la forma en la cual la chica había hablado, parecía que ella había estado tratando de reunir valor durante mucho tiempo para enfrentarse al rubio. Internamente, se lo agradeció.

-Una persona madura y responsable a veces debe dejar de lado muchas cosas importantes…

-¡Mi hermanito no es una persona precisamente madura!- rió Alexy, uniéndose al grupo- ¿no existen medidas alternativas?

-¿Medidas alternativas?- repitió el pelinegro, no muy seguro de que su hermano le deseara cosas buenas.

El delegado se tensó. Obviamente, todo ese asunto comenzaba a molestarlo de sobremanera.

-Sólo tiene que estar una semana sin su estúpido videojuego, no veo el drama. Ahora, si me disculpan tengo…

-Nath…

-¿Ahora qué, Sucrette?

-Esto…no te enfades ¿sí?- la chica se sonrojó un poco, mientras jugaba con sus manos torpemente. Dirigió su mirada a Alexy, quien le lanzó una vívida sonrisa de ánimo- Yo…yo creo que han vuelto a pintar el hueco de la escalera ¿no? Armin se podría quedar a limpiar en castigo. De todos modos, no nos sirve de nada un videojuego en la sala de delegados.

-¿Eh? ¿Limpiar? Vamos, si ibas a ayudarme podrías haber dicho algo mejor, Su- se quejó el pelinegro, ante lo cual la chica se sonrojó completamente, murmurando un "perdón"

Eso bastó para que el semblante de Nathaniel cambiara. Pareció divertirle la idea. Sabía que el gamer no era muy amante de los trabajos manuales y menos de la limpieza. "Bueno, al menos ahora pensará dos veces antes de jugar en clase" fue su único pensamiento antes de aceptar la idea y echar a los gemelos de enfrente suyo, con la promesa de devolverle a Armin la consola al día siguiente si la pared amanecía impecable.

-¡Esto apesta!- gruñó el chico una vez hubo regresado a su asiento junto a su gemelo.

-Bueeeeno….tuviste suerte de que Sucrette te ayudara ¡Es tan mona! ¿La viste?

-No estoy seguro de si me estaba ayudando o intentando perjudicarme. ¡Limpiar el instituto! ¡Es lo peor que he oído en mi vida!

-Di lo que quieras. Pero creo que sin tu consola, el síndrome de abstinencia te mataría.

-Sólo la defiendes porque es tu amiga…

Su amiga. Ah, cierto. Ella y Alex eran muy amigos. Él, a diferencia de Alex, sólo había tenido unas pocas oportunidades de hablar con ella. Así que, técnicamente, no la conocía. Solo sabía que, aunque pareciese una chica tímida, siempre se metía en líos, además de que pasaba mucho tiempo con el delegado.

Incluso, aunque ella no tuviese nada que ver con la administración, solía pasar más tiempo en la sala de delegados que la propia Melody.

"Con lo callada que es, ella debe de ser como parte de los muebles de allí" pensó riendo mientras la observaba.

-¿Te gusta?- interrogó de pronto su gemelo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ah, mierda.

-Más bien pienso en como vengarme- contestó él, algo molesto, aunque sin entender bien el porqué.

* * *

Las clases continuaron un rato después, cuando la profesora llegó quejándose del recorte presupuestario en libros del instituto. Armin veía avanzar las horas lamentándose el no tener un botón de reinicio del día en la vida real.

De momentos en momentos, y, a falta de su consola para distraerse, observaba de reojo a Nathaniel y Sucrette, sentados enfrente y con la vista fija en los cuadernos. Le divertía ver el rostro serio del chico, que contrastaba con la expresión de la chica, entre confundida y aburrida. Armin sonrió con algo de malicia, adivinando que ella no debía estar tan interesada en la biogénesis como el rubio.

-Ah, sí te gusta- bromeaba su hermano a su lado cada tanto, dándole pequeños codazos traviesos, al descubrir sus sonrisas tontas.

Al fin, una vez terminada las clases, el pelinegro se dirigió a la sala de delegados, arrastrando los pies, detrás de Nathaniel y Melody, quienes le prepararon una cubeta con agua y algunos productos de limpieza.

-Ni siquiera sé para qué sirven tantos líquidos- murmuró el gamer examinando una de las varias botellas que le ofrecieron

-Son de limpieza, Armin. Es por si tienes problemas con las manchas más difíciles- contestó Melody sonriendo.

Armin sólo pudo pensar que esa respuesta era muy estúpida, pero ella lo había dicho con tanta amabilidad que se auto-forzó a sonreír. Obviamente, él sabía para qué servían los líquidos. Solamente estaba quejándose al hacerle un comentario así.

-Mmm…¿y Sucrette?- preguntó, solo por sentir la necesidad de decir algo.

-Ella no es delegada, así que no tiene por qué estar aquí todo el tiempo- contestó Melody, de mala gana, echando una mirada furtiva con dirección a Nathaniel. Su rostro serio erizó la piel del moreno, como si su mirada fuera realmente aterradora.

-Si no tienes nada más qué decir, puedes irte a hacer tu trabajo. Mañana te devolveré tu juego- replicó Nathaniel, dándole pequeños empujones, casi echándolo de la sala de delegados. Al parecer, tampoco al rubio le había agradado mucho el hecho de que él haya preguntado por Sucrette.

-Denle mis saludos a Su, después- mencionó Armin, solo por molestar, y salió rumbo al hueco de la escalera, sonriendo. En realidad, le hacía gracia que una chica tan tímida, casi invisible, causara tanto revuelo en los demás.

Sin embargo, la risita que había traído desde la sala de delegados se apagó al llegar al dichoso hueco.

"Winged Skull", conejos, cráneos y frases de músicas, conformaban un mural completo hecho con pintura en spray.

-Maldición- murmuró por enésima vez en el día, mientras deseaba que Castiel tuviese algún tipo de muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Se acercó a la pintada y, sin saber bien qué hacer, mezcló con el agua la mitad de todos los envases que le había dado Melody.

-Presiento que pronto podré ver el futuro- rió el chico, comparándose con las hechicera que mezclaban pociones en un caldero en las noches de Halloween. Bueno, él era un chico mezclando productos de limpieza en una cubeta, pero el concepto era el mismo.

Acto seguido, se puso unos guantes de goma (los cuales previamente observó desde varios ángulos, al sentirse una especie de Aquaman con ellos) y, decididamente, mojó la esponja y la friccionó con la pared.

Nada.

La pintura ni siquiera se corrió un poco.

Repitió el procedimiento, esta vez colocando mucha más fuerza sobre la esponja, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Maldición!

-Tal vez no leíste bien las instrucciones- comentó una voz femenina detrás de él, asustándolo un poco.

-¿Instrucciones?- preguntó él por inercia, entre asombrado con la silenciosa presencia.

-Sí. Las cosas que dicen en las etiquetas de los productos- respondió la chica, con una risita.

Allí estaba ella, Sucrette, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Ni siquiera sigo los tutoriales de los videojuegos.

-Oh, lo siento. No quería dudar de ti.

Si cualquier otra persona le hubiese dicho eso, él hubiera pensado que era sarcasmo. Pero allí estaba Sucrette, sonrojada y con la vista en el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada por haberlo insultado. Sí, debía admitirlo, aunque fuera para sí mismo, ella era realmente linda, como Alex se la pasaba diciendo.

-¿Viniste a vigilarme?- preguntó el chico, riendo un poco, sabiendo que, aunque se tratara de una broma, ella lo podría tomar en serio.

-N-no. Como parecía importante para ti, le pedí a Nath tu juego para devolvértelo hoy, cuando termines.

-Seguro a Nathanielcito no le habrá agradado que le dijeras eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, no es nada.

La chica parecía estar incómoda, observaba en varias direcciones sin atreverse a posar su mirada sobre el chico. Ambos estaban buscando un tema de conversación, pero ninguno tenía éxito.

-Y-yo también tuve que quedarme una vez aquí a hacer lo mismo- comentó Sucrette al fin, dirigiendo su mirada al cubo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Y qué tal fue?

-Terminó mal…creo

-Ah

Nuevo silencio, y las miradas de los dos que se paseaban entre los productos y la cubeta.

-…Y…¿no puedes darme mi videojuego ahora?

-No, lo siento. Se lo prometí a Nath. Pero te ayudaré, si gustas.

-Bueno…-el pelinegro no estaba seguro. Por un lado, no tenía idea de cómo limpiar eso (y tampoco tenía muchas ganas, de todas maneras) pero, si la tenía al lado, un nuevo silencio incómodo era más que probable. Después de todo, esa chica tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse incómodo, torpe.

-Puedes…leer las instrucciones. No se me dan muy bien esas cosas- contestó al fin.

-¡Esta bien!

El rostro de Sucrette se pareció iluminar. Sin embargo, Armin no tenía mucha fe en que la chica encontraría la forma de limpiar esa pared. Más bien, estaba seguro de que, una vez que ella se cansara, le daría su PSP sin ninguna condición y ella lidiaría con Nathaniel al día siguiente. Por un lado, el pensar en ello era un alivio. Por otro, imaginó a Nathaniel volviendo a regañar a Sucrette por algo tan estúpido y se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose molesto. Es decir, eran notables los sentimientos del delegado hacia ella, pero su comportamiento para con ella era estúpido. Si a él le gustase Sucrette, jamás la regañaría, ni la utilizaría como secretaria.

-¡Oh! ¡Aquí está!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Algo interesante?- preguntó él, volviendo a la realidad.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente antes de estirar uno de los guantes de Armin, en señal de que se lo diese.

El chico obedeció algo avergonzado, al sentir las manos de ella recorriendo delicadamente su brazo, ayudándolo a quitarse el único par de guantes que poseían. El contacto con su piel le produjo pequeñas descargas eléctricas que lo dejaron como atontado, mientras que ella tomaba uno de los productos, lo colocaba directamente sobre la esponja y directamente lo refregaba contra la pared.

-Ah, no había que mezclarlo- razonó el chico una vez que se hubo recuperado.

-No era difícil de adivinar

-Puede ser…pero se ve poco genial ponerlo así

-No creo que sea precisamente genial limpiar una pared- admitió la chica, riendo ante los comentarios del moreno.

-¿Te pareció raro eso? ¡Siempre hay algún modo de hacer geniales las cosas! O, a al menos, no tan aburridas.

-Claro, eso es lo que me gusta de ti- volvió a reír la chica, hasta que se percató de lo que había dicho. Un sonrojo más fuerte que los anteriores pasó por su rostro y Sucrette dejó caer torpemente la esponja con la cual había estado limpiando.

-L-lo siento. No quería decir eso. Es decir, sí quería decir eso, pero no me refiero al "gustar" de estar enamorada, sino al "gustar" de admirar. Es decir, admiro que seas tan divertido, yo quisiera ser así a veces...y...yo...

-La pintura ya está saliendo. Eres genial, Su- comentó Armin, ignorando todo lo que había escuchado. La chica se quedó en shock por unos segundos y luego realizó un pequeño gesto de aprobación con la cabeza.

"Alexy tiene razón. Es realmente linda" fue lo último que pensó Armin antes de acercase a ella, tomarla de la mejilla y darle un suave beso que lo dejó tan sonrojado como ella.

En realidad, ahora agradecía que le hubieran confiscado el videojuego.

* * *

N/A: En "Corazón de melón" mi Sucrette iba por Nathaniel. En mi mente, ella era una chica tímida, como una especie de Violetta pelirroja. Utilizo el término "iba", porque todo cambió cuando la nación Armin atacó. Y pues…amo a este chico (?)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
